Fuzzy Handcuffed Proposal
by Hey Juuude
Summary: Sherlock was never the one for romance. But a pair of fuzzy handcuffs changed the world as he knew it. Smut!Fluff/ Johnlock. M just to be safe.


**AN: This is was an Omegle conversation. I don't really know his/her name, could be Macky, but here's their website! [** .org]

_**Starring me as SHerlock Holmes and the mysterious "Macky" as Dr. John Watson!**_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and I really own half of this story!**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective stared aimlessly at the wall of the shared flat. John Watson's work mobile buzzed once again from the table. Sighing, Sherlock stood from his chair and strode over to his mobile.

**_Wanna go out tonight? -Annalise _**

Chuckling, the man typed back,**_I can't tonight, taking my boyfriend out. JW_**

The messages stopped coming after that. Enjoying the silence, Sherlock picked up his violin and started one of Vivaldi's symphonies. When the piece was finished, he sent a quick message to his lover: **_You forget your phone this morning. You are quite the popular person, especially to this one woman, Annalise. She invited you for dinner tonight. I took the liberty and declined for you. SH_**

Almost immediately, he got a reply: **_Yeah thank you my Dear, you are the only man I love. JW_**

Sherlock smiled at the gratitude, something he had become accustomed to since the first night. **_Anytime, Love. SH._**He hit the send button. **_Are you coming home tonight? SH_**

From the next room over, he heard the sound of John's phone receiving the message. A moment later, he felt his own phone vibrate: **_I'm home and I brought the milk. JW_**

Sherlock smirked, sneaking away from John, **_Oh you read my mind. Doctor Who is on tonight. SH_**

Sherlock heard the sound of John walking to the refrigerator and the sound of a rustling paper bag. **_Can't wait to see his new adventures with you close to me. JW_**

**_As long as you don't -distract- me. Again. You tend to do that to me. SH _**Sherlock stripped off his shirt, his hands shaking in anticipation.

Another message came:**_Distract? You always saying that when I wear my red pants! JW._**

To throw John off, he stalked into his produced a pair of women's panties from the top draw, pink and lacy. **_The satin ones? You know how I feel. SH_**

Sherlock glanced at his mobile: One new message.**_ I didn't only bring the milk, I have a surprise for you. JW_**

Smiling brightly, Sherlock took off his socks, the trail of clothes leading up the stairs now, **_Ooh goody, what is it? -SH_**

**_I thought you are the "best consulting detective ever". Guess. JW. _**He could almost hear the seductive tone in the message.

Sherlock thought for a second, what would John get him? He typed in a quick reply, probably correct. **_Fuzzy handcuffs? SH_**

John let out a loud puff of anger from the foyer. **_Dammit... JW_**

Satisfied, he stripped off his socks, placing them strategically on the stairs. **_It's not hard to deduce, Darling. SH_**

**_You machine JW._**

Barely containing his laughter, he replied, **_You're not going to shout abuse at me again, are you? I was quite turned on by that. SH_**

**_Are you even home? JW. _**He practically heard the confusion in his head.

**_Yes, Come and find me. SH._** Sherlock quickly shed his trousers in the middle of the hallway, then placing the riding crop in front of the bathroom door and closed it quickly.

John was walking around downstairs. **_Bedroom. Now. JW_**

**_Or what, you're going to arrest me? SH_**

John was pacing now, **_I'm an army doctor! Don't play with that. JW_**

Sherlock tried his best to pour an innocent tone into the message. **_With what, John? SH_**

**_I found your purple shirt of sex on the floor. JW _**Sherlock smiled at the nickname of his favorite purple shirt.

**_Oh I was wondering where I lost that. Thank you. SH. _**Sherlock replied cheeky.

**_And a pink... Panty… JW _**Sherlock choked on the new message.

Immediately, he texted: **_Also mine. SH. _**

Joh was getting impatient after opening door after door and finding no prize inside. **_WHERE ARE YOU?! JW_**

**_Follow the trail of discarded clothes. SH_**

**_Shirt, panty, socks, trousers, riding crop...JW._** There was a pause, **_Bathroom? JW_**

Sherlock jumped, he punched in the letters eagerly. **_Waiting! And bring the riding crop! SH_**

Sherlock heard John chuckle, **_Silly detective... JW_**

Adjusting himself on the counter, Sherlock answered in anticipation: **_Cheeky Army Doctor. SH_**

The door burst open, revealing a very steamed John standing in the doorway. "You will have a punishment," John dropped his tone seductively.

Sherlock looked at him in gusto, "What goes around, comes around, John." John made a jump for Sherlock, side-stepping, causing John to crash into the bath. "Come on, John, you've got to be more clever than that!" Sherlock made a move to help John back up to his feet. Quickly, John slapped a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on one of his wrists, then just as quickly, spun him around and locked his other hand behind his back.

"Clever enough for you? Now you can't move!" John cried in glee.

Amused by the recent actions, Sherlock replied, "What are you going to do to me now, Captain?"

John smiled darkly, his eyes blown with lust, pulled out his camera phone and snapped a picture. Typing in a telephone number, "A picture for you brother."

Sherlock visibly paled, "No, you wouldn't!"

"That's for the time you leave me alone after your fake death!" John's expression hardened for a moment, remembering how he felt when he thought his best friend, his lover, dead. His face brightened and dragged Sherlock by the cuffs to their shared bedroom.

Following obediently, Sherlock tried to justify his actions, "I hope you know that was to protect you from Moriarty." John pushed Sherlock onto the bed.

John crawled on top of Sherlock, straddling the taller man's hips, "I don't care, I could have protect us both!" John bent over Sherlock and placed a kiss on his lips.

"From all of Moriarty's men? That's a pretty big task, John."

"I can do everything for you," John placed another kiss, this time on the shell of his ear, "Everything." John trailed his fingers down Sherlock's torso.

Sherlock stretched upwards, catching John's lips. When he pulled away, he whispered in his ear, "Everything?"

John blushed, stretching across his face, "Yes," he croaked.

Sherlock rumbled, "Be mindful of what you promise!"

John looked confuse for a second, his eyebrows knitted together the cute way that always sent Sherlock over the edge, "What do you propose?"

"Oh, I dunno, a marriage proposal?" Sherlock looked a bit flustered for a fraction of a second.

John got off of Sherlock, "Wait! you... no... you kidding me?" John stuttered in shock.

Sherlock looked at John, "Don't be absurd, John, I'm asking you: Will You Marry Me?"

John was still obviously shocked, "But... now? we are in the bedroom! You are naked and I have a riding crop in my hand!"

He laughed, a genuine laugh, "Not now, John. Preferably with clothes and perhaps people."

John looked at his feet, still skeptical, "Yeah but you really asking me this right now? That's not an experiment?" He started fiddling with the end of the riding crop.

"You of all people should know, I do science experiments, never social experiments."

John laughed nervously, "Oh yes you do!"

"But never on you, Love." Sherlock whispered. They are true, after all.

John thought for a few seconds, contemplating Sherlock words, "Ok... so...I say Yes."

For the really the first time in Sherlock's life, his body was tingling with pure and udder happiness, "Wonderful." John climbed back onto Sherlock, dipping down, he pressed anxious kiss around the other man's neck until he pressed one on his lips.

John ran his tongue along the seam of his mouth before Sherlock opened his mouth, allowing John inside. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John's waist, pulling him closer than before.

John blocked Sherlock's hand, groaning, "Come on, John, we're getting married."

John smiled at the thought, "Ok but first mister Sherlock Holmes, put you clothes on! And real clothes, not just a sheet!" John continued down SHerlock's chest.

The bottom man looked momentarily hurt, "What have you got against bed sheets?" John helped Sherlock up and unlocked their new favorite toy before stashing it in the box of sex toys under the bed.

John stopped, "That's not a real dress when you go to Buckingham palace!"

Sherlock looked at John thoughtfully, "I'll wear a dress."

John shot up, "You are a man!"

"Would you be happier if I wore a sheet?"

John rolled his eyes, "Both in Suit. End of story."

Sherlock smirked, "Is there a sequel?" he asked cheekily. Sherlock went to his closet and pulled out his favored purple dress suit.

John once again rolled his eyes, "I'll wear a costume and you too and we will have a honeymoon in the Caribbean. Okay?"

Sherlock's eyes brightened, "Say perhaps, a pirate?"

John grinned, "I'll let you play the pirate," he laughed, "Like I saw on your childhood picture!"

Sherlock was utterly stunned, "Oh god who showed you those?"

"Mycroft, He was really proud." John disappeared, then reappeared carrying another suit for himself. He started undressing. Much to Sherlock's displeasure, he didn't allow Sherlock to help, regardless of the approach.

"That stupid Son of a bi- Well I guess that'll make me one too." Sherlock mumbled between grabs.

"Sherlock, you were so cute!" John dodged out of the way again. "There is nothing wrong with that."

Sherlock gave up trying to help and instead got himself dressed, "And what about you? Harry showed me pictures of you when you were smaller. In my opinion, you looked like a cuddly hedgehog."

John turned to Sherlock quickly, "You took advantage because she was drunk!"

"I would never take advantage of a drunk woman! I only used my resources available." he said calmly' obviously missing the point.

"That's the same thing!" John cried. He turned back to the mirror and buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Not if it's worded differently!" Sherlock reasoned.

John sighed, "Don't play with the words."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulder, "Words are meant to be played with, but vows are set in stone." John twisted in his arms and pressed a passionate kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Staying in the warmth of his fiancée's arms, he wanted to stay there forever. The screen of John's mobile illuminated with a new message from none other than Mycroft Holmes. **_I suspect a happy announcement. M_**. The happy couple ignored him and continued to the nearest registry office.

* * *

**AN: Concrit welcomed! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Love ya, **

**-G**


End file.
